underbarrier
by TomXDlove
Summary: That's it. They were about to cross the barrier. They were finally free from the underground. Going to the surface. But something went wrong… The barrier didn't lead them to where they thought it would.. What is waiting for them on that new place? (rated T because I'm paranoied and probably a couple of swear words)
1. Chapter 1

hey guys, this is my first story and the first chapter. I KNOW. it's really short. but it will get longer I promise! updates will be randon. some times more then one chapter in a day, sometimes a chapter in a couple of days, but I promise I will update more then once a week. enjoy!

* * *

Chapter one

Fonts:

 **"Sans"**

"a-alphys…"

"PAPYRUS"

 **"UNDYNE"**

" _Asgore_ "

"TOriEL/toriel"

 _"Flowey"_

 _"-asriel-"_

"!mettaon!"

"*frisk"

"*chara*"

 **? POV**

That's it. They were about to leave. Finally… after all these years stuck in the underground… they look happy. I know they won't be soon… **"never thought we would make it… thanks kid"** said the short skeleton named sans. Frisk smiles a warm big smile and hugs the skeleton. So happy… but I know… they won't be happy soon


	2. Chapter 2

Chaptar 2

Fonts:

" **Sans** "

"a-alphys…"

"PAPYRUS"

" **UNDYNE** "

" _Asgore_ "

"TOriEL/toriel"

"#Flowey"

"-asriel-"

"!mettaon!"

"*frisk"

"*chara*"

sans POV

" **never thought we would make it… Thanks kid."** I said. I was so happy… we were going to be on the surface… after all these years. Frisk gave a huge warm smile and hugged me. Gotta say, the kid was really proud. Welp, it **is** because of them we got here. Everyone seems really happy. Undyne and alphys are standing close to each other, big smiles on. Tori is seems very smiley. Asgore doesn't look sad anymore. Paps, well papyrus is somehow even louder than usual. Mettaton…. Mettaton is just like always and his cousin napstablook lokks a bit more cheered up. **"ready?"**

Papyrus POV

Time to cross the barrier. I look at sans. For the first time in a very long time he really looks happy! Of course I'm happy too. He asks us **"ready?"** I reply "LETS GO"

? POV

And that's it… they cross… I couldn't warn them even if tried… I know they wouldn't hear me. Trying would be meaningless. I hope they would be okay. They are going to where I'm stuck. Maybe I could contact them… I have to try. And I will..

 **What happened to me, WON'T happen to them.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

fonts are in the first and second chapter. Adding: 'thoughts'

third person POV

sans woke up with a headache. **"wh… where am I?"** he opened his eyes and looked. **"no…no! NO!"** his eyes started tearing up seeing the familiar room and far too familiar scene. It was 6:55am. The 6:55am in his room after a **RESET** " **no.. this-this can't be! Why would frisk reset?! Why would they do that?!** (note: in underbarrier frisk doesn't have a gender) **it.. it can't be… no… noo… not another RESET please…"** sans broke down crying. He never felt so horrible in his whole life. "SANS? SANS IS SOMETHING WRONG?" papyrus opened the door. Weird… sans always hears him coming. "SANS..? ARE YOU.. CRYING? WHATS WRONG? DID YOU HAVE ANOTHER NIGHTMARE?" **'I can't tell paps… I need to calm down and think'** sans did his best to keep himself together. His head felt likeit was going to blow up. **"nah, I'm fine bro"** lying. He got used to it a long time ago. **"just a little nightmare that's all. TIBIA honest, I already feel a lot better!"** jokes. To make the pain softer. "SANS! STOP WITH THESE JOKES ALREADY! I CAN FEEL IT! A HUMAN IS GOING TO COME TODAY! SO GET READY AND LET'S GO!" memories. "let's go". The word before they crossed the barrier. **'When frisk is going to get here they need to explain a thing or too…** **well… if they even were the one that reset"**

chara POV

'*I hope they wake up soon…. Frisk is making me really worried.. we just crossed the barrier! Where are we?! This doesn't look like the surface at all! It… doesn't look like anything at all… and every time I say something this annoying echo comes back… please wake up frisk…*'

(note: here's a couple of things about underbarrier chara

She is a girl

She is not bad. I repeat, not bad! In my story she is good

She is kinda like a ghost or something but not like napstablook is ghost

She likes frisk as a friend and someone she needs to guide. So there isn't charisk in this story. She is also this voice in frisk's head that tells things throughout the game.

Sorry, that was a bit long)

Third person POV

Frisk finally woke up. Chara waited for who knows how long. You can't really tell time where they are. "*what..? where am I…?" they were very confused. Everything was pitch white and every time they said something it echoed back. There were seizures on the.. um… floor… if you can even call it floor and "*a ghost?!" chara turned back immediately. She didn't hear frisk waking up. "*oh thank goodness you're awake! You made me so worried!*" "*oh… I'm sorry, but… who are you?" chara felt stupid. "*oh yeah. Sorry. I'm chara. You know.. the first fallen human? I was also the voice in your head helping you throughout your journey*" now frisk was even more confused. He knew who she was but… "*how did you awake from death?" "*good question. At first I was very confused too. Are plan has failed hasn't it? Why was I awakened from death? So I tagged along and slowly I understood.. friendship. Mercy. It was my second chance. My chance at a better life. Thank you frisk, for teaching me that not all of humanity is bad"

But for some reason… frisk didn't feel determined at all.


End file.
